finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha
Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha is an entry in the Chocobo series for the Nintendo DS, and a sequel to Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, previously released on the Nintendo DS in 2006. The title was only released in Japan. Gameplay Gameplay mostly revolves around various minigames encountered, though they are in full 3D, rather than its predecessor's mostly 2D graphics. Pop-up duels return, with 137 different cards, and card games can be played via Wireless and Nintendo WiFi. The Pop-up Duels, however, are no longer used for storyline combat. Instead, a new system called "Pull-back duels" is used. It is named due to controlling Chocobo's movements like a slingshot. Each character that Chocobo combines with has a different ability set, and each storybook has a different combat system. Abilities can be upgraded by using Chocoins obtained through minigames. *Knights of the Round - When combined with Volg, each combatant gets is trailed by two crystals. When a crystal is shattered, the character's max HP is reduced. *Magical Stone - Occurs when combined with Croma. A set of colored stones are on the play field, and hitting them gives points while decreasing the opponent's max HP. Hitting the same colors together gives more points, although one ball will disappear afterward. There is also stone with a skull, which causes damage when it is hit, and a rainbow-colored stone, which serves as any color. *Aerial Circus - When combined with Raffy, the battle is fought in airships. There are markers on the field that when obtained, will decrease the opponent's max HP. There are also crystals that recover HP. *Holy Twinkle - When combined with Shirma, the field is a grid. Moving over an empty grid can change its color. It is also possible to take over and erase the opponent's grid spaces. Moving or being hit onto an opponent's grid space will cause damage to Chocobo (vice versa is also true). The more spaces one controls, the more damage this appears to do. Characters *Chocobo is the main protagonist who comes to Million Island by boat. *Cid is a picture book writer and the owner of Million Island. He is ill at the beginning of the story and also has the power to change the story books by writing in them. He is the writer of the Alvanica picture book series. He has already written four books, but tells his friend that he wants to write 100. *Moogle is Cid's friend who watches over him while sick. As a consequence of this friendship, a moogle appears in each Alvanica story. *Volg is a human and the protagonist of Cid's first book, The Wolf that Fell in Love. He is the leader of the 2nd army in the kingdom of Barnad (バルナド王国) and is known as "The Black Wolf". *Irma is the princess of Barnad. At the beginning of The Wolf that Falls in Love, there are rumors of her father choosing her suitor for marriage. *Croma is the protagonist of Cid's second book, The Lonely Stuffed Toy. The story is set in a place called "Shi Zu" (シー・ズゥ). He is a stuffed doll and lives with all his friends in their creator Nero's castle. At the start of the book, however, many of his friends, as well as his creator, have gone missing. *Raffy and Elly are twins living in "Luddock" (ルドック) and are the two protagonists of Cid's third book, The Sky-Flying Twins. Raffy and Elly are brother and sister who are airship pilot and mechanic, respectively. Raffy has no confidence in himself but wants to fly like his mother. He joins the airship contest called the Roman Cup in hopes of winning. *Shirma is a mysterious girl who appears on Million Island. She goes with Chocobo into the storybooks and helps it along. She is actually the protagonist of the fourth story, The Girl Without a Name, and lives in Pappinion (パピニオン). *The Unnamed Witch is the main antagonist of the story. Using her powers, she alters the storybooks so that they will not have happy endings. Her goal is to make everything in the world completely white. Setting The story begins with a mysterious girl named Shirma who suddenly appears washed up at Million Island, the game's setting. She helps guide Chocobo as they explore the worlds of the picture book. Other characters from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales return, although many of their roles greatly differ. Music All music and sound effects can be accessed from a jukebox after the game's completion. The soundtrack for the game is included as disc 2 of the original soundtrack. Voice cast Etymology Trivia *Many of the characters from past games appear as chocobos around the island (mainly on the farm located west from Cid's Castle), such as Meja and Freja. The player can befriend or ignore them, but some will grant Pop-up Duel cards. External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/ds/home/950741.html GameFAQs] *[http://www.chocobo.com/chocobo/ Home site] de:Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon: Majo to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha pt-br:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Category:Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha Category:Games in the Chocobo series Category:Japan-exclusive games